Heather
Heather was originally played by TDATV but he had to quit because of computer problems. In the next season Sailorshizuma switched from being Beth to Heather. Heather was also played by sailorshizuma in Total Drama World Tour and Total Drama Reunion. She is also played by Sailorshizuma in Total Drama World Tour II Total Drama Action Heather made history in Total Drama Action (played by TDATV) he received the FIRST guilded chris award EVER! Making that the First saftey award ever! However, Heather was not doing challenges ! This made TDAfan4 wonder...why? It turned out TDATV had computer problems and could not continue on with the competition! Heather was then replaced by Sailorshizuma for the next season! Total Drama Island Heather started out doing a good job in Total Drama Island! Never really shocking anyone or making enemies! She was originally on The Screaming Gophers and never made an appearance in the bottom two until very late in the game! Heather made it to the first benchmark, the merge! She did okay from then on! She had only missed one challenge but was the only competitor in the final 6 NOT to have won a single invincibility! She survived the elimination by the Losers! But her ultimate demise came when the final 4 voted! Katie was the push-over vote that sent her home! Heather knew she could win so she decided to return for the next season! Total Drama World Tour Heather did good in Total Drama World Tour but ended up on the slowest-responding team. Finally, during a first come-first serve challenge she could no longer take how slow her team was and switched to Team Amazon. Then, when she made it to the merge. She voted for Harold every single episode until she was eliminated in 11th place. Total Drama Reunion Heather came into this season with full confidents. She is one of the sweetest people on this show!! She was put on the Villains and was friends with Almost everyone. She had done every challenge and won some for her team every now and then, but once Darcy joined the camp she was no longer safe. At the next elimination ceremony for the villains she was eliminated due to Darcy's alliance. Everyone was shocked and wanted to get Darcy back for eliminating Heather!! Total Drama World Tour II In the 5th season of Total Drama, Heather was put on Team Amazon 2! Her team is so far the best because each time they have won and flew in first class. In The first episode she was the one to decide to go on path 2, the fastest path, which scored her team the first win of the season. In the second episode she was all relaxed in first class and relized that Izzy wasn't with them which ment TROUBLE! The plane crashed in Paris which started there next challenge! They had to find broken up statue pieces. Heather had found a piece in the first room she searched which got them another win! First class...AGAIN!! In there next Challenge in the Amazon, everyone had to make it to Macchu Picchu with their WHOLE TEAM. However, Team Amazon 2, decided it would be smart to split up. Heather was one of the 3 of her teammates to go the wrong way and get captured by the Zing Zings! Harold, Blainely, and Scott had to go back and save them. Scott carried Heather all the way back and they '''still '''got first place. Which tallied up ANOTHER WIN Geez! When they all Landed in London. They were all locked in the tower of London to fend for themselves and not get captured. Heather was the FIRST person captured from her team. And the second person captured over all. Which is a small reason as to why they did NOT win first class this time. Thats right, Team Amazon 2's winning streak ended here. They got 2nd place. They did not have to eliminate anyone, but they still flew Economy class. After an awful night of Economy class, the plane landed in...NEW YORK CITY!! When they climbed the Statue of Liberty. Heather apparently had a lot of climbing experience as she beat her whole eniter power team to the Top. They all raced back down and were given the next part. A relay race to Central Park, Times Square, and the Empire State Building. Harold and Katie raced like lighting through Central Park and tagged Izzy. Izzy tagged Heather, Scott, and Blaineley who had to race to the Empire State Building. However, though their team made it first. Heather got lost and was the reason they had to go vote someone off. Scott, Blaineley, and Izzy all voted for Heather. Which was enough to send her out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. About The User Behind Heather: I was the last to join TDAFan4's TDA camp so i had to be Beth the first season (But i wanted to be Heather), When the second camp came around i had the chance to switch characters so i switched to Heather. I didn't really think I'd get far in any of the camp's but i did get third place in the second camp. I don't have alot of enemies well i don't think i do. But i do have a lot of fun i these camps. The reason why i like Heather so much is because she's mean, bossy and she's not afraid to say whats on her mind. I don't think I'm like Heather (I'm really a nice person in real life). I like getting along with people but if you try to mess with me that's okay cuss I'll do all i can to get you back. So the lesson here is don't mess with me (SailorShizuma). I really hope i can win this new season or at least get second, I wish everyone good luck and i hope we can be friends. ~SailorShizuma Category:Heather Category:Total Drama Action Category:Total Drama Island Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Total Drama Reunion Category:Nice Category:Season 5